


Giraffe

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, M/M, Short & Sweet, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Just a trip to the zoo
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Giraffe

Stiles held Willow close to his chest. He did not want his little girl to get lost in the crowds. They were at the zoo today so she could take a look at the new baby giraffe that had been born a month ago and was now allowed out into the enclosure for the first time.

He held his breath and watched as the small giraffe stalked after her mother. Her big eyes carefully taking in her surroundings and fear of the unknown shining in its face it walked by her side. The need to be with her more intense than the fear. 

Willow's eyes were just as wide. 

»So cute, Papa,« she muttered around her thumb. She pressed her little wolf plushy against her chest.

Stiles pressed a soft kiss against her chestnut curls. 

»You are still cuter, button,« he murmured. 

They couldn't stand as near as they wanted because their wolves would scare the animals, but it was still an experience they didn't want to miss out on.

Stiles explained what he knew about the animals and it was so much the children flocked around him to listen.

Peter stood back and smiled indulgently. Ever since they had Willow Stiles had been a child magnet. It was hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
